FIG. 11 is a circuit diagram showing an example of a conventional charge pump circuit (see Patent Document 1, for example).
The charge pump circuit of FIG. 11 is able to output a voltage having a magnitude raised to (1+1/n) times an input voltage Vin as an output voltage Vout by providing an adequate number of flying capacitors C1-Cn (n is an integer larger than 1). If n=3, for example, the charge pump circuit outputs, as the output voltage Vout, a voltage having a magnitude raised by three flying capacitors C1-C3 to (1+⅓) times the input voltage Vin. That is to say, depending on the number of flying capacitors, a voltage having a magnitude in the range between the input voltage Vin and twice the input voltage Vin, can be provided as the output voltage Vout.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Publication No. 3911188
However, the conventional charge pump circuit leaves the problem that only one voltage magnitude equal to (1+1/n) times the input voltage Vin can be obtained for the output voltage Vout in the case of providing n flying capacitors.